


My Heart Is Breaking

by Tdelicot



Category: Castle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6546256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short Insert tale for the episode Heart Breaker</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart Is Breaking

Javier Esposito was in disbelief after all this time, he would meet up with the one woman that truly made his believe in himself after being hurt in the service.

Having to be working out of the 12th precinct and Captain Roy Montgomery, he was given a case to work on having to be short officers at the moment, the Captain had thought it was for the best for him to work on the case, to find out who or why were causing all of the armored car robberies in the area.

When he had ran into Sonia Ruiz, she was investigating the same case from her superior officer for the Attorney General's Office under cover posing as a driver involved with the robberies.

She was a beautiful woman in her early thirties, with a sense of humor that can kill any man with his feelings.

And that is exactly what happened with him once the case progressed further, he had grown to love the woman, despite the fact, she was totally involved in her work for the most part.

She wasn't able to get out, having the full of money under her fingers, along with getting in with the wrong crowd, he tried to tell her this, but she wouldn't hear of it at all, until it was too late!

Even the driver Michael Kirby tried, with all of the temptation in the back of the armored vehicles, but eventually he would get caught, but Sonia had gotten away from him and the rest of the authorities, along with breaking his heart, until now ten years later, she was back on the scene.

Over the years detective Javier Esposito had mention on occasion to his friend Lanie Parish with their booty calls over the years, until he finally told Lanie, he wasn't in love with her, unlike Castle, Beckett, Ryan and Jenny.

Would he be able to hide his secret again from all of the others, including his partner detective Kevin Ryan, who has a nose to truly understand the real truth, along with Richard Castle and Captain Beckett.

But for Sonia Ruiz, she was still in the business of stealing, even though working in other states, it just happens with this robbery would be in New York City, she would of never expected to run into Sergeant Javier Esposito.

And she does, however Javier doesn't trust her at all, after all this time, even Beckett, Ryan and Castle have to tell him to his face finally, before he compromises his position at the 12th precinct.

During a robbery a week later with information supplied by one of his sources on the street, he decides to go it alone without his partner Kevin Ryan, as if Ryan had suspected that Esposito, would wait to captured her himself for the collar.

However Sonia would try anything to get him to change his mind to not turn her into the authorities, even if he fights his heart a great deal to have her arrested on the street, along with taking her into the precinct for interrogation, leaving the the job up to Ryan and Beckett to close the case.

When the Medical Examiner Lanie Parish heard the news, she had decided to visit her friend at his apartment. She was taking a chance with coming over. She goes to knock on his apartment door, when he opens it up with a drink in his hand, along with letting her come in.

"Can I come in Javi? She says with concern.

"Be my guess Lanie, I was trying to drown my sorrows for someone, I could never have in the first place." Before taking another sip of his whiskey, she could see the bottle is half empty having to be on the coffee table of his living room.

"And what makes you think Javi that the woman wanted you back in her life?" She moves past him into the living area of his apartment.

"I was just assuming on my part Lanie, and besides she has been arrested any way, I was able to catch her in the act finally to have her in jail now."

"Yeah Bro with Ryan and Beckett having to do the investigation on their part, you need to get over it, along with moving on with your life for god sake!" She says to be truly open with her emotions after all these years.

"I plan to Lanie, when inspector Sung Wung gets back from Hong Kong in a few weeks to make my life complete."

"Are you going to tell her what had happened, knowing full well with something that had happened ten years ago?"

"Of course!, Lanie, I would never of thought , you would be in full support of Sung in the first place, including in the way your been acting lately in regard to her." He says sitting down on the couch asking on whether, she would be interested in a drink.

"No way, I have to get to work at the morgue tonight, Alexis will be helping me out in the lab and other information on the computer, to try and figure out with one of our victims that was burnt to a crisp, that was found shot to death in a vehicle that was found a few blocks from the 12th precinct."

"Go ahead, I will be fine, like always Lanie, thanks for coming over to console my misery." She walks over to give him a quick kiss like always before leaving with closing the door to his apartment.

When she leaves, he puts down the bottle to take out his cell phone to make that call to Hong Kong, he was feeling lonely, and he needed to hear Sung's voice, along with telling her what had happened.

At least his heart wasn't breaking with Sung, he just didn't realize just how much in love he was with her in the first place.

THE END


End file.
